The Fact
by dimpleXING
Summary: "Xing, aku... ingin seperti ini bersamamu." "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kris? Kumohon jangan permainkan aku." "Dasar bodoh," "Kurasa dia cemburu.." –Another KrisLay Fanfic, KrAy, Slight KrisTao, EXO Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : The Fact**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : KrisLay/KrAy/KrisxLay**

**Cast : Lay, Kris, Luhan, Tao**

**Disclaimer : EXO milik semua orang, Cerita dan plot milik saya**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO(s), ABAL, GAJE PULA, MAKLUMILAH**

**.**

**.**

Summary : _"Xing, aku... ingin seperti ini bersamamu." "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kris? Kumohon jangan permainkan aku." "Dasar bodoh," –_AnotherKrisLay Fanfic, KrisxLay, Slight KrisTao, EXO Fanfiction!

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**. **

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**I NEED YOUR REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

Lay mendengus kesal melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia memuntahkan milk tea yang kini di seruputnya karena tiba-tiba ia merasakan milk tea itu menjadi pahit— atau pemandangan di depannya yang membuat milk tea nya terasa pahit? Mungkin saja.

Ia melihat Kris—teman sekamarnya di apartement sedang tersenyum manis kepada gadis yang berada di hadapannya. Ia tau siapa gadis itu, Choi Jinri—teman sekampus mereka.

Hatinya terus berdenyut kasar setiap melihat Kris memberikan senyuman 'itu' kepada orang lain. Terutama Zitao, junior mereka yang menjadi incaran Kris.

"Ku antar pulang, ya?" Tawar Kris kepada Jinri.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jinri sembari menoleh ke arah belakang Kris—dimana Lay berada.

Kris mengikuti pandangan gadis itu dan tersenyum lagi.

"Tenang saja, dia bisa pulang sendiri. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan anak itu," Jawab Kris mengerti maksud Jinri.

"Eum, baiklah."

Kris tersenyum sekilas kemudian berbalik untuk menghampiri Lay, "Lay, maaf tidak bisa memberimu tumpangan hari ini," Ujar Kris merasa bersalah

"Tidak apa-apa. Seperti biasa kan?" Ucap Lay malas.

Kris nyengir menanggapi pertanyaan—yang ia tahu hanyalah basa-basi dari teman sekamarnya itu.

"Nanti ku belikan kau Hotdog kesukaanmu, oke?"

"Tidak usah merayuku, cepat pergi sana! _Yeoja_-mu sudah menunggu"

"Haha...baiklah, hati-hati kalau pulang,"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kris berlalu bersama Jinri menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan pelataran parkir kampus mereka.

Lay membuang nafas kasar setelah melihat kepergian Kris bersama Gadis cantik itu.

Selalu seperti itu. Lay hanya bisa menahan semua perasaannya saat Kris berusaha untuk mendapatkan gadis ataupun laki-laki lain. Sahabatnya itu tidak pernah tau bahwa Lay menyimpan perasaan kepadanya semenjak mereka masih menduduki bangku SMA.

"_Bodoh_," Gumamnya—entah untuk Kris atau dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju halte untuk menunggu bis datang.

.

.

.

Lay menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa sembari memindah-mindah channel dengan bosan. Sahabatnya itu masih belum pulang juga. Ia tidak tau apa saja yang dilakukan namja troll itu dengan Jinri dan ia tidak mau memikirkannya.

Pukul 8 malam. Ia mendengus kesal.

Lay terus saja memindah-mindah channel dengan bosan dan bergerak gelisah menyamankan posisinya.

Akhir-akhir ini ia gampang sekali merasa lelah karena aktivitas kampusnya yang padat ditambah ia dan Kris adalah anggota inti team basket di kampus mereka.

Setengah jam berlalu, pemuda dengan dimple manis itu terlelap karena tidak kuat menahan kantuknya. Remote TV tergeletak begitu saja di bawah sofa karena terjatuh saat Lay tertidur.

Tak lama, Kris datang membawa beberapa bungkusan yang sepertinya berisi makanan untuk Lay. Ia memasuki apartement dan berjalan kedalam.

"Malam _Xing_, aku membawakan makanan untuk—"

Ucapan Kris terhenti ketika melihat Lay yang tertidur pulas di sofa. Ia mendekati tubuh laki-laki itu dan meletakkan bungkusannya di meja.

Terdengar dengkuran halus dari pemuda cantik itu. Kris hanya tersenyum dan menyentuh kening Lay untuk menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajahnya.

'_Dia sangat manis' _

Kris menoleh kebelakang dan mengambil remote untuk mematikan TV yang masih menyala.

Setelah itu, dia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Lay dan menggendong pemuda itu untuk membawanya ke kamar mereka.

"Ternyata tubuhnya sangat ringan walau dia hobi makan," Gumam Kris ternsenyum sendiri. Dia tidak tau apa reaksi Lay esok pagi jika ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya-lah yang memindahkan tubuh jangkung itu dengan menggendongnya seperti putri.

.

.

Paginya—

Lay terbangun dengan mata mengerjap lucu. Ia mengusap matanya sekilas kemudian turun dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi, dilihatnya ranjang Kris yang kosong. Mungkin anak itu sudah bangun. Pikir Lay.

Tunggu, kenapa ia bisa terbangun di ranjangnya? Bukannya semalam ia tertidur di sofa saat menunggu Kris?

Lay bergegas berlari ke bawah dan melihat Kris yang tengah menikmati sarapannya di meja makan ditemani segelas susu manis yang bertengger di sebelah kanannya.

"Oh, selamat pagi putri tidur.." Sapa Kris aat melihat kedatangan Lay.

"Kris—apa kau yang memindahkan aku semalam?" Tanya Lay tidak membalas sapaan dari Kris.

Kris mengangguk sambil terus mengunyah, "Aku menggendongmu semalam. kau tahu? Tubuhmu itu sangat berat dan aku harus bertahan untuk mencapai kamar karena menahan beban dan menaiki tangga bodoh itu," Ujar Kris berbohong.

Pipi Lay bersemu.

Ia sangat senang karena Kris mau menggendongnya walau dengan embel-embel Kris mengatakan bahwa tubuhnya berat. Itu tidak masalah, karena secara tidak langsung ia berada dalam dekapan Kris semalam walaupun ia tidak sadar. Itu sudah cukup.

"Ya! Aku tidak seberat itu tahu, kau hanya melebih-lebihkan," Protes Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan membuat Kris membulatkan matanya karena hal itu.

"Kau berat, _Xing-er._"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, _Wu_!"

"_Xing-er_~"

"YA!"

"Cepat mandi, atau ku tinggal kau, aku ada kelas sebentar lagi," Potong Kris cepat sebelum ia mendapatkan memar ditubuhnya.

"Huh," Dengus Lay kemudian berlalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Kris hanya terkekeh melihat Lay yang sedang kesal. _Lucu sekali._

.

.

.

Hari ini ada latihan basket untuk pertandingan bulan depan melawan tim dari kampus sepupu Lay—Xi Luhan. Laki-laki cantik yang mirip perempuan, Kata Lay.

_DUK DUK DUK_

Lay mendrible bola tenang melewati tubuh Kris yang menghalanginya sedari tadi, tiba-tiba Kris menahan pinggang Lay dan menariknya mendekat membuat tubuh Lay seketika menegang.

Ia berdiri kaku sambil memegang bola di tangannya. "K-kris.."

_SRETT!_

Kris merebut bola yang berada di tangan Lay.

Kris menyeringai sebelum membalikkan badannya dan mendrible bola itu menuju ring di hadapannya.

_SLAP! _ Kris memasukkan bola kedalam ring dengan sekali shoot. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengangkap bola itu kemudian mengopernya kepada Kai, teman se tim nya saat ini.

Kris mendekati Lay kemudian berbisik,

"Kau mudah di tipu, _Xing_."

_DEG_

Dadanya berdesir tidak nyaman mendengar ucapan dari Kris. Setelah itu, Kris berlari melewati Lay dan mencoba merebut bola kembali dan melanjutkan permainan.

Lay terdiam sesaat memikirkan kata-kata Kris barusan. Kemudian pikirannya melayang saat Kris berkata bahwa ia menggendongnya semalam. Kris yang menahan pinggangnya tadi lalu menariknya mendekat ke tubuh jangkung Kris, dan juga kata-kata itu...

Rasanya Lay ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tiang bendera saat ini juga.

_BUG_

Lamunan Lay buyar saat mendengar seseorang terjatuh dan beberapa orang berlari mengerumuni orang itu.

Lay ikut mendekat dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Oh—

Zitao pingsan rupanya, dan Kris mencoba membangunkan anak panda itu dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya. Bisa dilihatnya bahwa hidung Tao berdarah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Lay kepada seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Tao terkena bola milik Kris. Kris mengoper bola itu kepada Luhan. Tapi Tao tiba-tiba berjalan memasuki lapangan dan bola itu mengenai kepalanya." Jelas pemuda manis yang diketahui bernama Suho.

"Oh begitu, Terimakasih."

Suho mengangguk pelan membalas ucapan Lay.

Tiba-tiba Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao dan membawa anak panda itu menuju ke UKS.

Lay tidak bergerak sama sekali. Samar-samar ia mendengar Kris berseru kepada Kai untuk meminta maaf karena tidak bisa melanjutkan latihan karena harus mengurusi Tao dulu.

Anggota yang lain kembali melanjutkan latihan, namun Lay berlari keluar lapangan tanpa memperdulikan seruan dari teman-temannya.

Ia berlari menuju UKS untuk melihat kedua pemuda itu dari luar.

Lay tidak berniat masuk, ia hanya melihat dari celah pintu UKS yang terbuka.

Kris membersihkan luka di hidung Tao, mengusap pelan kening anak panda itu dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tersedia di UKS.

"Maafkan aku Tao, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Kau bodoh sekali karena tiba-tiba memasuki lapangan seperti itu. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika sesuatu terjadi kepadamu," Ujar Kris yang tidak bisa di dengar Tao karena anak itu belum juga membuka matanya.

"Apa kau mau mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku, Tao?" Tanya Kris sembari terus mengusap kening Tao

Perlahan Tao membuka matanya dan mencoba melihat sekelilingnya.

"K-kris _ge_.."

"Tao, tao...kau baik-baik saja?" Seru Kris yang mengetahui Tao sadar.

Tao mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban dan tersenyum.

"_gege_, aku punya sesuatu yang harus kuberitahu kepadamu." Ucap Tao pelan

Kris mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memegang tangan Tao.

"Apa?"

Tao terdiam sejenak kemudian menarik tubuh Kris kepelukannya, ia terisak kecil sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kris,

Lay membulatkan matanya melihat kejadian itu dan refleks memundurkan badannya karena terkejut.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Next?**

Please Review (:


	2. Chapter 2

"_gege, aku punya sesuatu yang harus kuberitahu kepadamu." Ucap Tao pelan _

_Kris mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memegang tangan Tao. _

"_Apa?"_

_Tao terdiam sejenak kemudian menarik tubuh Kris kepelukannya, ia terisak kecil sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kris,_

_Lay membulatkan matanya melihat kejadian itu dan refleks memundurkan badannya karena terkejut._

**.**

** .**

**KrispyLays Fic! Kris cinta mati sama Lay . sip!**

**Romance/Yaoi**

**2013****yangdite**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu semenjak kejadian di UKS itu, Kris semakin dekat dengan Tao dan tidak punya waktu untuk Lay sedikitpun.

Lay sadar dan perlahan menjauh dari Kris.

Perasaannya sangat kacau karena Kris mengacuhkan dirinya dan lebih memilih bersama Tao. Tapi ia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Kris.

Ia mengaduk-ngaduk minumannya tanpa berniat sedikit pun meminumnya.

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya kesal melihat kelakuan pemuda di depannya.

"Dasar bodoh,"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lay tidak mengerti karena sepupuya itu tiba-tiba mengatainya bodoh.

"Kalau kau suka, ya bilang saja suka. Jangan menyembunyikan perasaanmu seperti ini, kau itu laki-laku atau perempuan, sih?" Omel Luhan kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Lay gemas.

"Ya! Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya tidak tau bagaimana caranya lagipula si bodoh itu sudah punya pacar,"

"Sudah tau bodoh, malah mengatai orang bodoh," Balas Luhan.

"Haish, diamlah! Kau membuat kepalaku pusing," Gerutu Lay memijit kepalanya

"Kau tau darimana kalau Kris memiliki pacar?"

"Tau saja lah. Dia kan sangat dekat dengan junior kami, Zitao. Lagipula dia sudah mengejar anak panda itu dari dulu dan _voila!_ Dia mendapatkannya sekarang," Jelas Lay malas.

"Ck, kau selalu menyimpulkan sesuatu sendiri tanpa pemastian terlebih dahulu. Itulah dirimu Zhang Yixing, selalu bodoh dan akan terus menjadi bodoh."

"Terserah padamu, sajalah." Balas Lay tanpa minat. Ia kembali menyenderkan badannya dan mengaduk-ngaduk minumannya lagi.

Lay menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. Matanya menelusuri jalanan di luar yang sedikit lengang.

Tiba-tiba ia terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar memastikan bahwa ia melihat kris memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di sebelah motor sport nya dan keluar bersama seseorang—itu Zitao!

Ya tuhan Lay segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik sebuah koran yang ia buka lebar-lebar karena takut Kris akan melihatnya.

"Hei,hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan mencoba menyingkirkan koran yang menutupi tubuh Lay.

Lay tidak bergerak dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan sofa caffe tempatnya duduk.

Luhan yang tidak mengerti dengan sikap Lay segera menolehkan kepalanya dan mencar-cari sesuatu atau seseorang yang membuat Lay menjadi aneh.

Matanya menemukan Kris yang tengah menggandeng pemuda tinggi dengan lingkar mata yang tajam sedang berjalan memasuki caffe tempatnya dan Lay saat ini berada.

Uh—OH jadi itu.

Luhan menyeringai sejenak, sebelum—

"hei, _Kris!_" Seru Luhan yang membuat Lay melotot tajam.

Kris menoleh dan tersenyum lebar melihat Luhan di salah satu meja caffe bersama seseorang yang—di bungkus koran?

"Oh, hai _Lu_!" Sapa Kris mendekati Luhan.

Lay tetap bergeming sambil menyumpahi Luhan dalam hati. Ia merasakan kehadiran Kris yang berdiri tak jauh dari tubuhnya.

"Err, apa yang kau lakukan, _Zhang Yixing_?" Tanya Kris melihat Lay yang menyembunyikan dirinya.

Lay membeku. Perlahan ia membuka koran yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menampilkan cengirannya yang lebar.

"Hai, _Kris_. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Lay basa-basi.

"Aku sedang mengantar Tao membeli minuman. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Oh itu—hanya membaca koran, ada berita penting pagi ini."

"Dia bersembunyi dari mu, Kris." –berani sekali _Xi Luhan_.

Lay melotot horror kepada sepupunya itu, namun sepertinya Luhan tidak peduli.

"Kenapa bersembunyi dariku?" Tanya Kris heran.

"Siapa yang bersembunyi darimu, _heh_? Pede sekali kau. Jangan dengarkan dia, dia hanya asal bicara."

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, _Xing_? Kurasa, kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini,"

"Jangan sok tau! Lagipula apa pentingnya bagimu? Kau juga tidak pernah ada waktu untukku sekarang. Jadi tidak ada yang di rugikan disini," Balas Lay ketus.

"Aku hanya—"

"Aku mau pulang. Ayo, _Lu_." Tanpa memperdulikan Kris, dia menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya pergi dari hadapan Kris.

Kris hanya menghela nafas melihat sikap dingin sahabatnya itu.

"_Gege_.."

"Ya, _Tao_?"

"Kurasa dia cemburu.."

"benarkah?"

Diam-diam Kris tersenyum setelah mengetahui sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya di apartement, Lay hanya merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu dan menonton TV karena ia begitu lelah hari ini. Ia mengambil beberapa kotak biskuit kemudian melahap isinya. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa sangat bosan? Mungkin karena rutinitas yang dijalaninya dan juga hubungannya dengan Kris yang sedikit renggang. Padahal sebelum Kris dekat dengan Tao dan mencoba mendekati gadis-gadis kampus itu, hari-hari nya sangat menyenangkan karena kehadiaran Kris.

Ia sungguh merindukan saat itu. Tapi jika ia protes kepada Kris, maka ia akan dianggap kekanakan oleh namja itu. Lay merasa jengkel sendiri. Ia memasukkan banyak biskuit kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan brutal.

_DEBUM_

Lay terkejut dan segera menghentikan aksinya lalu menoleh kesamping dengan cepat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan berusaha menelan semua biskuit yang masih mengembung di mulutnya dengan susah payah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Kris_?!" Teriak Lay kesal.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan menatap Lay tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Lay melongo melihat sikap aneh Kris. Ia ikut-ikutan bungkam namun pandangannya tetap menghadap Kris.

Kris menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Lay sehingga membuat namja itu salah tingkah.

"M-Mau apa kau?"

Kris tetap diam namun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Lay. Ia telusupkan tangan kirinya ke belakang tubuh Lay sehingga ia bisa memeluk pinggang namja itu.

"K-Kris! L-lepaskan tanganmu!" bentak Lay gugup. Bukannya mencoba menjauhkan diri, Lay malah menunduk karena tubuhnya menegang. Ia tidak berani menyingkirkan tangan Kris dari tubuhnya karena ia terlalu terkejut.

Toples biskuit yang digenggamnya kini sedikit bergetar. Kris tersenyum tipis melihat Lay yang begitu menggemaskan dengan tingkahnya yang seperti itu. Ia meraih toples itu dari tangan Lay dan menaruhnya di meja.

Lay mendongak dan matanya bertemu dengan Kris yang kini menatapnya. Lay bisa melihat senyuman tipis di bibir namja itu. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan sekarang. Sungguh, Lay ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di bak kamar mandi saat ini juga—jika muat dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

Ia merasakan pelukan Kris pada pinggangnya semakin erat saja. "K-Kris, bisa tolong l-lepaskan pelukanmu? ini tidak nyaman,"

_Bohong! Bohong! Bohong!_ Ia bahkan sangat bahagia sekarang.

Bukannya menuruti perkataan Lay, Kris malah menelungkupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Lay. Membuat obsidian Lay melebar saking kagetnya.

_Oh yatuhan, tolong aku. Tolong aku. Kumohon._

"Aku tidak mau. Ini sangat nyaman, _Xing_. Hmm.." Gumam Kris sembari mengusap-usapkan hidungnya di leher sensitif Lay dan sesekali mengecupnya. Tubuh Lay semakin menegang mendapat sentuhan dari Kris di bagian paling sensitifnya. Tubuhnya melemas sekarang. Ia pasrah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Kris_? Kumohon jangan permainkan aku." Ujar Lay lirih.

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandaang Lay yang terlihat berantakan sekarang.

"_Xing_, aku... ingin seperti ini bersamamu."

"_Kris_?!"

"Aku menyukaimu. Ah! Tidak, tidak. Aku bahkan mencintaimu."

"MWO?!"

"Jadi kekasihku, Ya?"

"Kris! Apa yang—"

_CUP!_

Lay merasakan bibir basah Kris diatas bibirnya. Kris melumatnya dengan perlahan seolah menunjukkan perasaannya kepada Lay. _Manis_. Lay tidak bergerak dan hanya bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak sekarang.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Lay lembut.

"Aku tahu ini sangat mengejutkan bagimu. Tapi kumohon dengarkan aku dengan baik karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali padamu. Zhang Yixing, kau tidak salah dengar jika aku berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu. Tapi kau salah jika berniat menjauh dariku hanya karena aku berdekatan dengan Tao. Kau tahu sesuatu? Dia akan pergi ke Jepang besok karena orangtuanya mendapat tugas disana. Dia akan menetap disana dalam waktu yang begitu lama. Oleh karena itu, dia meminta waktu seminggu untukku agar aku selalu menemaninya kemanapun sebagai permintannya sebelum berangkat ke Jepang. Sebenarnya, dia menyukaiku—ya! jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, _Xing_!

Benar, dia menyukaiku tapi aku tidak bisa menerima perasaannya karena aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri. Dan dia mengerti. Oleh sebab itu aku menuruti permintaannya. Anak itu sungguh baik karena dia mendukung perasaanku kepadamu. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan itu sia-sia.

Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri,"

Lay mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali setelah mendengar pengakuan-mengejutkan dari Kris.

"J-Jadi, selama ini kau menyukaiku?!"

"Mencintaimu,"

"Tap-tapi, gadis-gadis itu, dan, dan—"

"Kenapa dengan mereka? Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya mencoba bersikap baik kepada mereka. Dan bukan berarti aku menyukai mereka."

OH—

Bodohnya kau, _Xing_.

Lay menunduk malu dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya tapi berhasil di tahan oleh Kris.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu,hm? Aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sebelum menjawab, "Kalau sudah begitu, memangnya aku harus memberimu jawaban apa, _bodoh_?!"

Kris terkekeh pelan kemudian menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Lay. Dan baru Lay sadari jika Kris bisa semanja ini. Ia hanya tersenyum dalam hati sembari mengusap rambut Kris dengan lembut.

..

..

..

**END**

**Mind to Review?**

maiaverr : terimakasih, iyanih... Cuma awalannya doang kok buat penyedap(?) thanks for review^^ review lagi?

Berlindia : maafkan saya T^T semoga ini memuaskan. Thanks for review^^ review lagi ya

Zhehoons : yaps ini Kray fics, hihihi Tao nya kasian ya. Thanks for review^^ review lagi?

SlytherSoul d'Malfoy : iya..begitulah Lay,mohon dimaklumi ya. Thanks reviewnya^^ review lagi ya

Jungsssi : BERSATUUUU, kekekeke semoga memuaskan. Thanks reviewnya^^ review lagi ya

Minah : sudah^^ thanks for review, review lagi?

Imeelia : Sudah nih.. review lagi ya^^ thanks

Lintang : horeee,,, ini dilanjut. Thanks ya. Review lagi?^^

RaraRyanFujoshiSN : T^T semoga ini pertanggungjawaban yang bikin puas :D review lagi oke?

Yurichu : sudaaaaah^^ thanks ya, review lagi?

AlpacaAce : makasih banyak ya Ace-ssi :D jangan digigit dong dia polos huhu, ini sudah..thanks for review ya..lagi dong^^

Baekris : iya kasian Lay ditipu wks, ini sudah..terimakasih ya^^ review lagi?

.

.

Maafkan saya jika ini pendek, maafkan saya jika ini mengecewakan saya tahu saya paham /nangis dipelukan Lay/ T^T anyway thanks for all readers baik yg bersedia review,favs,follows,maupun siders. Terimakasih banyak.


End file.
